The new trio
by Midnightstarrs
Summary: One of the scariest things that had ever happened at Hogwarts, was a trio of students that held two very mischievous Gryffindors and one very sly Slytherin.


"I cant take this anymore"... she thought as she stood staring at the steamed up mirror. Her once silky platinum hair was now glowed a musty red hue with ugly orange highlights. "These boys get worse every year.." she muttered, thinking of the pranks committed in years past by the Weasley twins.

The Weasley twins had pranked slytherin again and again ever since they started going to Hogwarts. They frequently got the Slytherins with whatever they could find, which was a lot. She and twins were in the same year and had many classes together. They were always scheming and plotting she was surprised that their grades weren't all P's(Poor) and T's (Troll). Her stomach growled saying it was time to go eat breakfast she ignored it. A thought coming to her. The twins were not going to stop pranking. They were probably working on a prank right now. Silvia knew that the only reason they were pranking was because Gryffindors thought all Slytherins were bad. Well their not and she was going to show them that. Right now. She opened the bathroom door and ran out of the Girl's Dormitories, past the Slytherin common room and out the door onto the dungeon steps that led up towards the Great Hall.

She got in the Great Hall and went towards the steps that led to the Gryffindor common room. She jumped over the trick step and jogged up the stairway. She stopped in front of a big painting called The Fat Lady. The Fat Lady like always was singing at the top of her voice trying to break the glass cup that she was holding. Silvia cleared her voice.

"Excuse me" she called.

The painting paused.

"What?" It asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if the Weasley twins are in there."

The painting frowned suspiciously and said " No, they left last night saying something about pranking Slytherins and never came back."

Silvia frowned and sighed.

"Thank you." She called out before turning around to leave. Just then the painting opened and some people came out.

"Hey, isn't that a Slytherin?" One of them said.

"Yeah it is, you can tell by the hair. Fred and George spent all night putting a potion to do that in their water supply. It only affects hair though."

Silvia groaned. She recognized that voice. It was the twins younger brother Ron Weasley and the person that spoke before him was Hermione Granger. Silvia was about to leave while they were talking when a sudden idea came to her. She could have smacked herself for not thinking it sooner. He was the twins younger brother. He must know where the twins were or have some idea. She put on a bright smile and turned around.

"Hello, my name is Silvia Wright. You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger right?" She held out her hand for Ron to shake. He seemed freeze. Silvia frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" Wrong? Nothings wrong except that you think i'm gonna be stupid enough to shake your hand! Probably got a jinx on it or something." He muttered under his breath.

Silvia glared.

"You Gryffindors are all the same! Can't think outside your stereotypical ideas!"

Rons face grew red and he tried to form a comeback . Hermione decided to take over from there and turned to face Silvia. She frowned slightly.

" What I think Ron is trying to say is that...most Slytherins aren't nice and I think that we all have a little bit of stereotyping people.

Silvia frowned. She knew how Slytherins were but not all of them were like that. Even the most meanest Slytherin could be nice. She decided to hurry up and stop delaying when her stomach growled again reminding her that it was breakfast time.

"I can assure you that not all Slytherins are like that but if you keep on pranking all of us (waves to her hair) we aren't gonna stay so nice for long." She ended with a smirk.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads. Ron muttered under his breath and it sounded kinda like "Stupid narcissistic Slytherins. "

Silvia laughed and decided to get to what she really wanted to ask them.

" Hey Ron, the reason why I am up here is because i'm looking for your brothers...happen to have any idea of where they are?"

Ron looked a little worried and said.

"You're not going to do anything to them...are you?"

Silvia grinned and moved her hand in a dismissive gesture and said.

"No, I would never think of doing anything to hurt them."

Then she added as an afterthought

"Much."

Ron paled a little and glared. It was starting to get annoying.

"Look I just want to talk to them. Do you know where they are or not?"

Ron nodded his head and said.

"Their probably hiding in the kitchen. If you want to find them check there."

Silvia thanked him and headed off only thinking later as she wandered around.

"Where is the kitchen anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author looks at Silvia.<strong>

**"Honestly Silvia! Couldn't you have thought to ask them that _before_ you left?"**

**Silvia frowned.**

**"Hey! We all can't pretend to be _super _smart like you!"**

**Author smirks and does a hair flip.**

**"But thats because I_ am_ super smart!" **

**Silvia just groans and rolls her eyes.**

**"Anyway, while i go deflate her head you guys please Favorite/Follow"**

**Author looks up from her devious planning.**

**" And don't forget to Review!" **

**Cackles madly.**


End file.
